


The Princess's Light

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [15]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Riding, Roleplay, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: The young Princess of Talys is struggling to adapt to Askr, and things aren't made better by an unfortunate injury befalling you because of her mistake.However, she is determined to make amends, and after asking around, decides there is only one way for her to apologise.
Relationships: Sheeda | Caeda/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Commissions [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Princess's Light

Caeda was not having a good day.

...and you had a role to play in that. You knew no one was really to blame, since it had been an accident, but that didn’t stop you from feeling guilty.

You could hear her sobs. You wanted to say something to reassure her, but you had no idea what you could say in a situation like this.

Askr was a wonderful place, but not everyone adjusted to it as well as others. Caeda was a young soldier, surrounded by many experienced warriors-- experiences she herself lacked. While she was naturally gifted and possessed admirable strength, battles were proving to be tougher than she thought they would be. It wasn’t the skirmishes themselves that troubled her, however. It was nerves.

But she was adapting… at least, you thought she was. 

Caeda looked up to you immensely. You were her salvation. You were the person she came to whenever she had a problem.

She wasn’t the first to act this way around you and she wouldn’t be the last. You would always do everything in your power to help make new heroes feel comfortable. Even on the battlefield, you’d keep a closer eye on them, just to make sure they were doing alright. Unfamiliarity with the war they were fighting in could be troubling, so it was crucial they grew accustomed to Askr as fast as possible, while also respecting the pace at which they adjusted.

You’d be devastated if anything happened to a new hero on your watch, and this applied especially so to Caeda. Unlike many of the new arrivals, you doubted she would handle taking an injury well.

The incident happened during a training session. The objective was to teach her the importance of arrows, mainly that they were devastating to a pegasus knight like her, even if fired from far away. She knew the basics already, but it was highly important she mitigated this notable weakness of pegasus knights. 

But she had lost herself to anxiety, spooking her pegasus in the process... right as the arrow was shot. You’re not sure how you reacted so quickly. Perhaps you were ready to lunge at a moment’s notice. Perhaps you got lucky since you were right next to her. 

But your instinct saved her from a fateful wound. By pure luck, it struck only your leg, but the pain was immense. 

Caeda panicked upon realizing what you had done. All spectators of the training session, as well as the archer, hurried to your aid.

Thankfully, the healers were fast with amending any bleeding, but there wasn’t much they could do to get rid of that arrow lodged in your leg, at least not without the proper equipment. Although the agony was unbearable, you were relieved no injury had befallen Caeda

…but the horrified look you saw on her face made you feel so much regret. You had saved her from physical harm… but you may have just inflicted a mental scar on her instead. The girl looked terrified, and tears were quickly forming in her eyes.

You were no fool, you knew _exactly_ how she was feeling right now. Dreadful. Scared. _Guilty._

But you couldn’t do anything about it. Cain and Abel hastily carried you to the nearby medical center so the healers could acquire the correct staves for the job. That arrow had to be taken care of immediately, lest it ended up causing more damage that could end up being irreversible. Part of you was reluctant to leave, all because of Caeda, but you simply had no choice in the matter. The girl stood there with a bewildered expression on her face, her mind unable to properly process what was happening. 

In the end, she was left in that training field, all alone.

When you arrived at the closest first aid station, you learned the arrow was thankfully not wedged in too deep. Getting it taken out wasn’t too bad thanks to the constant stream of healing magic either. Maria and Lena were wonderful healers and knew how to handle this kind of situation. You were asked to stay put for a while while the magic did its thing, as otherwise the wound could reopen. It was a little frustrating having to say still, but you figured things couldn’t get any worse.

...then you heard the sobs.

You hated how you recognized her crying. Caeda had freaked out similarly when she was summoned. She did her best to hide the tears, but she couldn’t control herself for long. It was an awkward first summoning, but thankfully a familiar face from her world, albeit an older one, showed up and helped calm her down enough.

She was still trying her best not to fully cry, but she was bawling enough for you to hear, especially in an empty room. Perhaps anxiety was stopping her from opening that door. You weren’t too sure, but you did know you wanted to get up and comfort her... but couldn’t. As tempting as it was, you had learned the hard way in the past that ignoring a healer’s orders could be disastrous. 

You could still call out to her… but you didn’t know what you’d say. What _could_ you say?

But right as you were about to forsake those orders and march out the room just to hug her… the crying stopped. 

She was gone.

* * *

Caeda wasn’t sure why she left. She wasn’t sure why she just couldn’t open the door and greet you. Even though she had learned from the spread of news that you were going to make a full recovery, it didn’t rid her of her guilt. 

But she was beginning to realize that nothing could be accomplished if she walked around aimlessly. Her tears would not rid the dread she felt either.

Caeda was not a naive person. She knew _why_ she was so worried. She was a girl with an immense crush, and while that infatuation usually made her very happy, it was currently filling her with grief. 

What if you started to hate her for her mistake? That was her biggest fear.

But she knew this melancholy wasn’t healthy. She had to do something to rid herself of these depressing thoughts. She hated crying, and she absolutely didn’t want you to see those tears either. 

It was then that she decided that she had to make it up to you. She had to rectify her mistake with some kind of gift. The idea appeared in her head spontaneously, but it kept her mind focused on something else, and she was thankful for that.

But she didn’t want it to be a typical present; she wanted it to be something that would display her feelings properly too. She had been hiding her love for too long. Even though part of her was dreading you would hate her, she had a good feeling you would be humble and insist that it wasn’t her fault, even if she didn’t give you a gift. Because of this, she had to show how seriously and maturely she was taking this! A simple apology just wouldn’t do.

Caeda was new to confessing her feelings though. As embarrassing as the idea was, she knew it would best if she asked around for advice. The princess did not want to make a fool out of herself, so gathering intel was her best bet.

She had been advised to stay away from Niles, but she figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask him for some feedback on her plan. She soon learned why she was told to avoid the man and quickly fled, vowing never to speak to such an individual again.

Libra seemed like a good person to ask for advice on anything, including love. He initially was happy to offer what advice he could. However, when she asked him what a lover should do to please their partner, he immediately backed down, telling her he couldn’t help her anymore.

She continued to ask around... eventually learning that she was not wording her questions adequately. Many had massively misinterpreted what she was trying to ask, resulting in awkward answers or none at all.

Caeda was embarrassed upon learning what people thought she was saying. On the bright side (sort of), it explained why Niles had given her such an inappropriate answer though!

In the end, she couldn’t think of anything, but a few of the older women like Eirika, and even her older self, encouraged her to just apologize if she truly felt it was her fault. Even though you were likely to take the blame, it would at least help her find peace. 

But an idea, unfortunately (and in ways, fortunately) inspired by a certain somebody, had formed in her mind. There _was_ a way for her to make it up to you, but it would require quite a lot of confidence on her part. It was confidence she wasn’t sure she had.

But the idea was thrilling. It made her heart flutter and her cheeks rosy. It made her smile for the first time in a while.

She soon discovered that you had returned to your room, as you had been given permission to rest in your personal quarters, so long as you stayed put until the next morning.

But familiar worries began to creep up her spine as she approached your door, displacing the thoughts that made her heart burst with joy. It was still beating fast, but her breath had become cold. Still, she mustered the confidence to quietly knock, even as restlessness filled up her entire being.

Caeda was used to feeling a little nervous around you, but this sudden anxiety was beginning to make her panic. She had never felt so uneasy before and it was beginning to worry her tremendously.

She didn’t have time to think about why she was feeling this way, for you opened the door.

“Caeda…” you greeted her, noticing her perplexed and adrift expression. The girl looked like she was stuck in her own world. “How… are you? Are you alright?”

“Y-Yes!” she snapped back to reality. “Sorry… I… uhm…”

You weren’t exactly sure what was going through the girl’s head, but her confusion was something you could resolve. You knelt slightly, embracing her in a tight hug.

This was something you wanted to do as well. It was your apology to her, for making her cry.

“...I…” she was still in disarray for a while, but she soon melted within the warmth of your embrace and hugged you back. Her grip was tight and surprisingly strong, but you didn’t mind that. “I’m… sorry…”

“It’s okay,” you responded hastily. “I’m not hurt. Not anymore.”

“...b-but it was my fault that-” 

“Mistakes happen, Caeda,” you cut her off. The last thing you wanted was for her to keep feeling guilty. “This isn’t the first time I’ve been injured during training, either. It also won’t be the last.”

Caeda pouted ever so slightly. He was saying exactly what she thought he would. It was endearing, but it was making it difficult for her to present her… compromise, of sorts.

There _was_ something she could do that would let her confess her idea, but if she did that, there would be no turning back.

“...can I come inside?” she asked sheepishly, her eyes unable to look at his.

Although you weren’t sure why she requested such a thing, you didn’t mind the idea, especially if it would help soothe her soul.

“Sure, of course,” you accepted, releasing the hug and maneuvering out of the way of the door, granting her access to your room.

Caeda hopped in, her emotions shifting dramatically as she saw your room. It was no royal bedroom, but it did have a grandiose flair to it thanks to your important status. You were humble with the Order and didn’t ask for much when it came to personal quarters, but they were insistent on giving you something at least a little dignified. You closed the door as she entered, watching how enthusiastic she was to see the legendary summoner’s room.

“You have a really nice room,” she shared her admiration.

“Thank you,” you accepted her praise. “It’s a shame I don’t really have the time to personalize it though.”

“...say, you came from an entirely different world, right?” she inquired.

You nodded. “Just like you.”

Although her tone was relatively cheerful, it quickly shifted back to familiar whispers. “...you and I are the only ones from ours...”

Caeda wasn’t wrong with that statement. Although many who originated from Archanena were members of the Order of Heroes and even came from alternate realities, they at least came from similar eras, meaning it was easy to re-befriend old faces. Caeda was from a much younger world, and although she knew some of those faces, they were less familiar due to being older. It was difficult for her to speak to them because of it. Because of all these factors, she felt out of place. 

It wasn’t surprising that she ended up latching onto you, for you were the only one in the same shoes as her. You were the only one from your world, and in a way, so was she.

“Do you still feel lonely?” you asked her. Although you were fortunate enough to adjust to the Order hastily, you knew others wouldn’t be the same. “You can be honest with me.”

“...I was,” she confessed. “But…”

She turned around, gifting you with a smile worth protecting. She walked forward with you and grasped your larger hands. 

“You’ve made me feel so welcome, you know,” she told you, the warmest of blushes coating her face. “That was why… I was really worried when you got hit. I didn’t want to lose the only friend I have here.”

You weren’t aware that Caeda hadn’t made any other friends. It was an odd revelation that honestly didn’t make much sense. Even considering her unique circumstances, there were still similar heroes she could easily befriend. Of course, there was also Sharena, who was determined to be friends with everybody. Perhaps Caeda simply did not consider them friends, or thought they were just taking pity on her. 

“It was just a stray arrow,” you pointed out. “It wasn’t going to kill me.”

“I know that, but…” she muttered, biting her lip. “I was worried anyway.”

You felt a sudden need to pat the girl’s head, so you did. You rubbed her crown gently, watching her almost yelp in surprise, but she soon got used to the sensation. “You are a very kind girl, Caeda. Thank you for being worried about me.”

“...h-hey… don’t treat me like a child!” she got a little defensive, but it was clear it was because your words had resonated with her. “I may be short, but I am still a princess.”

You weren’t sure what those two things had to do with each other, but her tone was adorable. “Would you like me to call you by your title instead, princess?”

“...hmm… maybe I would!” she seemed surprisingly content with the idea. She thought for a moment, tapping her chin several times. “Would you… be willing… to follow my o-orders?”

That was an unexpected question, but you couldn’t deny you were curious where things would lead if you accepted such a proposition. You weren’t fully convinced she was over your injury either, so this could be a good way to keep her smile radiant. 

So, you decided to play along. “What would you have me do, princess?”

“...show me your wound.”

Her first request was not what you expected.

“...are you sure?” you were a little uncertain. You were wearing a different set of clothes by this point, so you’d have to discard most of your outfit if she really wanted to see the injury, and even then… “It’s all bandaged up. There… isn’t really much to see...”

“Is my knight unable to fulfill his first order?” she fought back, using her best stereotypical princess voice. She was a surprisingly good actor, making sure her accent was not too dramatic, lest it becomes unbelievable. 

“...no, I’m just… making sure my princess knows exactly what she’s asking for,” you thought of an excuse.

“I do know what I’m asking for,” she responded with haste. “Will you show me?”

You sighed. It wouldn’t be _that_ bad to just give her what she wanted. You’d have to wiggle your way out of any clothes under your waist, but you at least had baggy underwear. Would it be awkward? Probably. But at least it would suppress her curiosity and make her happy.

“Very well, then,” you gave in. 

Caeda watched you discard your clothes intently. It wasn’t too strange at first, thankfully. Removing your coat wasn’t a big deal, but things started to slow down as you progressed.

But you managed to fulfill her strange order. You were left sitting down on the bed rather awkwardly, fully dressed from the waist up, but in only your underwear from below that. 

The bandaged wound was at the top of your thigh. Caeda sat next to you and leaned across your leg, observing the cover. You figured she’d be satisfied after a few seconds, since she’d realize there wasn’t anything to see… but then she did her most stunning thing yet.

The young girl leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on the bandage. 

“Caeda, what are you-”

“I read a story,” she interrupted you. “That if a princess kissed the place of injury, it would heal faster.”

“...and you believe that?” you replied, not really thinking about your answer. Such a stunt had caught you by surprise.

“Nope!” she giggled. “I just wanted to see your reaction.”

“...then… are you satisfied?” you were finding this conversation to be a strange one. What was going through this girl’s head? Her voice wasn’t doing a good job of hiding her nervousness, and you wondered what was causing it to leak out that way. 

“...not yet…” she was still being vague.

Although Niles had said creepy things to her, Caeda had to give him credit for one thing. If it wasn’t for those improper comments, she would not be having such creative thoughts currently. 

But she was in such an awkward position right now! Everything she was doing was impulsive. No thought was put towards the next stage of her plan… whatever her plan was!

Internally, she was a wreck, but at long last, she thought of something she could do. It was going to be her scariest stunt yet… but she had to do it. She wanted to do it. 

Caeda backed away and stood up, taking a deep breath. Knowing time was of the essence, she leaned forward, holding onto your shoulder. She then quickly climbed onto your lap, holding onto you tightly while she locked eyes with yours.

...so... this was the game she was playing.

You had a feeling she was up to something a little mischievous. The way she was breathing deeply and blushed so warmly was practically giving it away, but you were in denial. You had to be misinterpreting what she was doing, surely!

But you couldn’t deny it anymore. Caeda was now sitting on your lap, the difference in height meaning she still had to look a little up to meet you in the eyes. 

You had no idea what to do. Rationality told you to reject her… but she was adorable. You didn’t want to upset her again either.

“Caeda, I…” you were speechless. What could you even say in such a situation? 

“...f-forgive me… but I…” she found herself in a similar situation. However, instead of mumbling any longer, she claimed her ultimate prize-- your mouth. 

You didn’t resist when you felt her soft lips touch yours, claiming her first-ever kiss. The sensation alone sent shivers down your spine. 

Caeda was content with keeping her lips stuck to yours for a while since she dreaded the moment they had to separate. The grip on your shoulders tightened in response to her sudden quivering, but you placed your hands on her hips, reinforcing her balance. 

Unable to resist her allure any longer, you kissed back, catching the girl off guard. She was inexperienced, but incredibly eager, especially thanks to you reciprocating her feelings. The kiss was slow and a little messy, but the adorable hums she emitted told you she was loving it. 

When she finally let go to breathe, you saw how much her face was painted red. Sweat dripped down her face, alongside a few tears… tears that you knew were happy ones. 

“...my knight… took my first kiss…” she giggled nervously.

Was Caeda always this enchanting?

You knew she was a cute girl and that you were adored seeing her, but right now, you were seeing a wondrous amount of beauty. The way her hair awkwardly got in the way of her face… the way she wiped away the saliva around her mouth… the way she smiled so happily at you…

You were captivated.

“Caeda…” you were still barely able to say a word.

The adrenaline from her first kiss was beginning to fade. She was beginning to realize what she had done and she turned her head away shyly.

“...sorry… I…” she whispered awkwardly, waiting for you to scold her.

“Princess…” you whispered to her calmly. You had to do something to make her feel comfortable. Seeing her so sad… was something you hated. “...it’s okay.”

“...no, it’s not!” she snapped back, newly-formed tears forming in her eyes. They were not the kind of tears you preferred. “I… forced myself on you… because… that stupid Niles… he said it would be a good idea… I… I...” 

You leaned in, planting a tender kiss on the top of her lips. Caeda’s eyes widened in shock, but they slowly returned to normality, eventually closing while she gave in and returned the kiss. The abundance of negative energy within her expelled rapidly, replaced by feelings of love. 

When the embrace ended, she was equally as embarrassed as before. “...you kissed me…”

“I was just returning the favor,” you giggled, patting her firmly on the head again. It made her pout a little at you, but she did secretly enjoy it. More importantly, it was telling her that you were actually _okay_ with what she had done. 

Caeda was experiencing clarity. Everything… was starting to feel alright. Any anxiety or fears were fading, and it felt wonderful. She felt warm. She felt safe.

...but those feelings were starting to transform, all thanks to what she was feeling underneath her skirt. 

“...did I…” she looked down, though was naturally unable to see anything.

It was your turn to be embarrassed now. “...sorry.”

“N-No… it’s okay… it’s just…” she was starting to feel amused, indicated by her rapid giggling. “Do you find me… _sexy?”_

That was not a question you expected her to ask, nor one you expected to have to answer. Luckily, you absolutely knew your answer.

“Don’t tell anyone, but yes,” you answered. Her delightful giggles were good fuel to your stability, otherwise, you’d be panicking a little. You were glad she was reacting well to such a thing. 

“...you are… very handsome too…” she awkwardly complimented you back. Some nerves persisted, but they were giddy ones. She was loving what was happening right now. It was new and exciting, even if a little nerve-wracking. 

“Caeda… did you plan this?” you had to know.

“...maybe, a little…” she tapped her fingers together. “I… really didn’t know what I was doing… but I think it’s working out…”

Her response was an intriguing one. It answered a lot, but also raised a few more questions too. 

“...do you want to keep going, _princess?”_ you inquired.

You had noticed it already, but she _loved_ being called that. Truthfully, you were fond of her referring to you as her knight too. There was something so playful about it, but it was absolutely helping both you and she ease into the situation you were in.

“...w-what are we going to do…?” she excitedly asked.

“May I kiss you again, princess?”

“...y-yes, you may, my knight…”

The third kiss was a lot more excitable than the previous two. You both tilted your heads forward, nerves still getting in the way, but not enough to stop lips from intersecting once again.

But Caeda was bolder this time. 

She knew she had turned you on.

As the kiss escalated in intensity, the girl began to slowly rock her hips back and forth. 

You knew exactly what she was doing. Caeda could feel your bulge, and wanted to know how it felt if she rubbed against it. Her gradual increase in speed told you that she was enchanted. Your clothed member was undeniably tickling her covered snatch by this point, providing just enough stimulation to greatly excite her. 

Continuing her surprises, you felt her tongue dash against your lips, a shy way for her to request entry. You opened your mouth approvingly, letting her smaller tongue slide against your larger one. Caeda hummed loudly at the new, breathtaking feeling. While she was explorative at first, she soon started to be greedy with her kisses and licks, not to mention her grinding.

She was hooked. 

When the kiss concluded, both you and she gasped for air. Caeda had gotten a little too into it and ran out of oxygen, and your own state wasn’t far off hers either.

You were impressed with how much work she was putting into it, so you only thought it was fair to return the favor.

Tilting her head up with your fingers and using your other hand to move her scarf out of the way, you planted a gentle kiss on her neck, resulting in an intoxicating moan.

“O-oh… do that again…” 

You did as your princess ordered, caressing her neck with a barrage of kisses. Her moans increased in volume, and you accelerated your worship at an equal rate.

Knowing her trademark scarf was getting in the way, she quickly untied it, throwing it on the floor. 

“I… want… you to touch me… more…” Caeda shared her next order.

You backed away from her tender neck momentarily. Her reactions had made you daring. “Will my princess aid her knight... by showing him her body?”

“...I… uhm… I am nervous about that…” she confessed, but her giggly voice indicated it thankfully wasn’t the most prominent of her emotions. “But… I would like to show you, so, I will…”

Returning your grasp to her hips, you kept her steady as she began to discard her attire. Her chest piece took the most effort to discard, but she succeeded. There was some hesitation when it came to removing her vest, as that would reveal more skin, but she took a deep breath and removed it. 

All that remained on Caeda’s upper body was a simple training bra. While even more apprehensive to remove that, she finally did it, revealing her bare chest. 

Caeda was predictably small, but you knew those would someday grow. 

“...I... am sure you prefer bigger…” she muttered.

“They are wonderful,” you quickly put her doubts to rest, placing one of your rough hands on a breast. She shivered at the sensation, especially so when you lightly flicked her nipple, but she soon got used to how wonderful it felt.

“...one moment, please…” she spoke suddenly, shuffling her body sideways so her legs dangled off the side. She reached her hands up her skirt and for a moment, it looked like she was randomly fiddling. However, you soon learned what she was doing when her small, adorably pink underwear slid down her legs, falling onto her shoe where it was promptly kicked off. “Ah… that is… much better…”

“Caeda…”

“...would you like to do the same…?”

It was a tempting question. You were beginning to feel tight down there.

“...if you are okay with that…”

“Mmm… I am…”

To help you, Caeda raised a leg up. It was an awkward position for her to maintain, but she managed. It gave you just enough room for you to peel your underwear down as well. It took a bit more time to kick them off, but soon you were left fully naked below your waist.

Ceada returned to sitting on your lap, and immediately hummed loudly. “I can feel it… against my leg…”

If you weren’t fully erect by this point, you were after that comment. Although Caeda clearly liked the unique sensation, she desired more. Both you and she were past the point of hesitation now. With how much you had done together already, she was more confident with her actions. 

But you didn’t expect her to be this adventurous.

Caeda reached a hand down, coiling it around your cock. The touch of her fingers was heavenly, and it was unfortunate that her fingerless gloves meant you couldn’t appreciate the full feeling of her naked hand. 

“You’re so hard…” she whispered seductively, using a stimulating tone you never thought you’d hear from her. “I… want it…”

Shuffling a little on your lap, Caeda guided your shaft closer to her entrance, a chill running down her spine when your genitals met hers.

You knew she was rushing things, but everything was too fantastic for you to do anything about it. 

“I want it…” she spoke so softly, pushing her crotch against yours. Although the girl was soaking wet, she couldn’t find that sweet spot. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn’t force your cock in.

“Caeda… you shouldn’t rush this…” you found some clarity after her many attempts.

“I want it… inside me... “ she ignored your comment, trying over and over to fit inside. 

You sighed, placing a firm hand on her wrist to stop her, even if it was hard to do so. The last thing you wanted was for her to rush into something she couldn’t take back. Caeda was acting on pure lust and not thinking straight. You couldn’t exactly blame her though, since this was all very new and exciting, but that meant it was even more important for you to be responsible. “Caeda, listen to me.”

Your grasp snapped her back to reality, transforming her expression to an embarrassed and saddened one. “...why won’t it fit?”

“It’s not going to go in that easily, silly,” you stroked her hair, hoping it would relax her. While it didn’t cure her of her sudden anxiety, it did help with her breathing. “...if you really want to do that, it’s best we do other things first.”

“...is it okay if we keep kissing, then?” she asked shyly. 

You answered her question by doing exactly what she suggested. It caught her off guard, but she soon succumbed to the wondrous feeling. She never wanted it to end.

Her earlier attempts at penetration were proving to be a boon, for she now rested entirely on your fallen shaft. Her shaky movements suddenly became considerably more pleasurable while her nude pussy slid across it. Caeda noticed it too and took advantage of it, rocking her hips forwards and backwards at a rising rate. 

“...this…” she spoke briefly after the kiss ended, but couldn’t resist the urge to steal an additional smooch. “...is… really nice…”

Although you adored kissing her, the frantic breathing you both shared, alongside her continuous movement, was making you desire more. The allure of her small chest couldn’t be resisted any longer. 

“Caeda, lean back,” you made your request. It took some time for her to process it while lost in her lustful haze, but she did as you asked, granting you much easier access to her breasts.

The girl’s moans were already loud, but those increased in volume spectacularly when your lips landed on one of her nipples. You had a feeling that her budding breasts would be sensitive, but to discover that you had underestimated how delicate they actually were was astonishing. Caeda’s crackling voice that she had not yet learned to keep under control was magnificent music. 

While it took a while to adjust to the positioning, you were soon making the girl quiver excessively. The grip she had on your shoulders tightened and she even dug her nails in, but a few minor battle wounds were worth the melody that was her voice. 

“Stoooppp…” she cried out. “I feel… so faint…”

Even though there was a good chance she was being dramatic, you weren’t willing to risk it. Besides, there were plenty of other ways for you to pleasure her if she grew needy.

Luckily, Caeda was being truthful and collapsed onto your chest as soon as you let go, panting endlessly. 

“Sorry if I got a little carried away, princess,” you caressed her hair, an act that you were quickly learning soothed her.

“...mmm… it’s okay…” she sounded calmer, even sharing a giggle. “It felt really good… almost too good!”

“I wish nothing more than to make my princess happy,” you continued the charades. 

She quietly chuckled at your response, rewarding you with her beautiful smile. “Hearing you talk like that is a little strange... but it makes me really happy…”

“What does my princess want next?” you appreciated her response, feeling even more eager to please her.

Her face morphed into one of bashfulness, but she mustered the confidence to confess what she wanted. After everything that had already happened, she knew it was silly to still be so nervous. “...I… would like to reward my knight.”

That piqued your curiosity. “Reward me, princess?”

She struggled to main eye contact for a few seconds, but eventually, she lifted herself off your body. Though she still looked anxious standing up, she soon knelt and spread your legs open, but her eyes did not linger on the prize waiting in front of her.

You knew now what Caeda wanted to do, but did she have the confidence to go through with it? You were dying to find out.

When she finally gazed at the hard cock she was grinding on earlier, she exhaled loudly. Now that she had taken a peek, she was unable to take her eyes off the thing. A curious hand leaned forward, wrapping around your shaft.

“...you… this… I…”

“...are you okay?” you found her inner calamity adorable.

“Y-Yes! I…” she muttered, strangely finding an opportunity to giggle. “It is no wonder it did not fit inside me… you are _massive._ ”

From her perspective, such an observation wasn’t a bizarre one. This was also the first time she had seen a cock too, so that added to how impressed (and a little intimidated) she was.

You wondered if she’d be willing to go through with it, but her initial shock was wearing off fast, replaced by a familiar lust that you were excited to see. 

“...i-is it alright if I…” she started.

“Caeda, you don’t have to ask permission for anything,” you interrupted her. It was the truth, too. You didn’t want her restraining herself. You _wanted_ to see what she’d do next. 

“...in that case… I can’t hold back any longer…”

You learned ridiculously fast what the meaning of those words was. Caeda lunged at your cock, planting a messy kiss on the base. Holding your length up with her hand, she slid her tongue upwards, eventually circling it around your tip. Her sudden ambush was mesmerizing, the wet licks alone already taking your breath away. Caeda was drunk on lust and it showed. 

The head of your dick tickled her lips and she opened her mouth, her warm breath caressing every fiber of your shaft. Drool slid out of her mouth, running down your manhood. You had no idea what was going through her mind. Was she contemplating what she was about to do? Was she hesitating? Was she afraid? You honestly had no idea.

But she resolved her inner dilemma quickly. Unable to resist her urges any longer, she guided your shaft into her tiny mouth. Although it became apparent that you were perhaps too big for her small entrance, it didn’t break her resolve. Caeda struggled to push more than your head into her mouth, but she restrained her gag reflexes, fitting over half of your dick into her mouth.

However, she couldn’t overexert herself forever. Her eyes widened and expelled your dick in an instant, panting heavily.

“S-Sorry… I’m… sorry…” she sounded concerned that you would be disappointed. 

“That... was amazing, Caeda,” you spoke honestly. “But you don’t have to rush, okay? Take your time. It feels wonderful.”

“...are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Taking a deep breath, the young princess of Talys guided your cock back into her mouth, focusing only on the head this time. This was all new to her, but she had some idea of what to do. She used her tongue well, and made certain to squeeze her cheeks in to tighten up her mouth. The humidity of her mouth was wonderful alone, but these additions were astonishingly stimulating.

Your groans fueled her willpower, encouraging her to take in more of this new delicious treat. While familiar obstacles showed themselves, she overcame them by taking her time. She wasn’t quite able to take in as much as before, but now half of your dick was wedged in her mouth, constantly being pleasured by her saliva and heat.

It was the hottest sight you had seen yet. Seeing a girl bravely take a cock too big for her was divine. It rendered you speechless, but you knew exactly how to voice your approval. Lightly caressing her head, you saw her eyes dart up towards you, scanning your pleasured face. Caeda hummed, slowly releasing some of your length just to gobble it up again. Her bobbing started slowly, but as she gradually grew used to how everything felt, she was soon sucking your cock at a respectable pace, especially impressive for a newcomer. 

Seeing her calmly but lustfully jerk her head back and forth was driving you mad. Before this moment, you still felt some restraint in your actions. You weren’t sure if you wanted to claim her virginity… but now you were desiring that more than anything, especially as she knew you wanted it. 

But that time would come. For now, you were perfectly content with having an adorable young princess orally pleasuring you. With how amazing everything felt, you were starting to believe she wasn’t just skillful at battle; she was a prodigy of sucking dick too. Your mind wondered, fantasizing about having this girl pleasuring you like this daily. It certainly wouldn’t be hard to make that wish a reality if she was up for it too. Everyone in the Order knew that your private time was for yourself only… so you could do so many things with this gorgeous princess without being disturbed.

As wondrous as your thoughts were, you were brought back to reality by Caeda deciding to take in even more of your length. Though it was only an additional inch, it was enough to amplify an already amazing form of pleasure.

“Caeda… you are really good at this…” you managed to tell her. Your voice was as off as hers, but you didn’t mind her hearing it. Her eyes dashed up to meet yours, though she struggled to keep them open. 

There was the slightest increase in vigor with her subsequent sucks. She wanted to find some way to tell you she adored what you said, but she didn’t want to stop pleasuring you either. The princess had adapted well to the pressure of her mouth being so open as well as your taste, and she was in love with how _you_ reacted to what _she_ was doing.

Caeda continued to endlessly hum, vocalizing her lust in the only way she could. Her cute sucking sounds were almost as enchanting as the feeling of her mouth. Together, they were blissful.

It didn’t even matter that her face was painted in sweat and saliva, and that her hair had gotten a little messy and needed to be adjusted. Those things were not a priority-- pleasuring you was. 

And she was doing a fine job with it. Familiar sensations started to creep throughout your body. You held lightly onto her head, feeling it move every time she brought her head forward and back. Recognizing the lower half of your shaft was lonely, the princess gripped it firmly, doing her best to multitask not only the blowjob, but some additional jerking at the base. The added sensation was phenomenal and it was the final push you need.

“Caeda… I’m going to cum…” you had to warn her. She answered by drawing out a long, sexy hum, continuing to bob her head as if you had never said a word. That alone told you all you needed to know; Caeda was more than happy to let you cum in her mouth.

As everything began to reach its peak, you placed both hands on the top of her head, locking her in place while you groaned. Within an instant, the first load of cum swam into Caeda’s petite mouth, landing all across her tongue and letting her taste a man for the first time. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gripped your thighs, as if to fight back against her instincts telling her to move away. Though barely visible, her throat convulsed endlessly as she forced semen down it. She had no choice; if she did not act, her mouth would be overrun.

The feeling was nothing short of incredible. You naturally knew how intense an orgasm could be, but to feel it while your cock was surrounded by incredible humidity was a mind-boggling amplification. It was enhanced even further by her sexy moans, as well as the realization that she was swallowing your seed. 

Your climax began to reach its end, with only a few droplets of cum still dripping out. Caeda noticed her mouth was beginning to clear up and opted to keep some semen swirling around her mouth. She calmly began to retract your cock from your lips, letting go with a dramatic but satisfying pop. 

The princess still had a mouth a little open and she began to dribble, some of that saliva being your seed. Caeda began to enthusiastically giggle, even though she had yet to restore her breathing to normality.

“I did it…” she sounded broken, but very satisfied. She looked up at you, opening her mouth to directly show you that your cum still remained in her mouth. Knowing you had seen it, she closed it and swallowed. “I swallowed it all…”

Usually, you’d be spent after an orgasm, especially after one so ferocious. 

But seeing the cause of said climax sound so satisfied and happy about what she just did stopped that natural decline was happening. You _knew_ she wanted more, so you couldn’t soften now. 

“I sucked a dick…” she sounded so proud. To call her giddy currently would be an understatement.

She was happy, and you knew how to make her happier. “You did wonderfully, princess. Your knight is beyond satisfied.”

“My knight is very welcome,” she giggled, still enjoying the roleplay going on. She wasn’t taking it too seriously anymore, but it warmed her heart to have you call you a princess, and she quite liked calling you her knight in shining armor. She knew it was a little childish, but it was still putting a smile on her face, so she didn’t mind. “...but his princess is not satisfied quite yet.”

“What would my princess like to do?” you were admittingly finding the roles quite fun too… and hot too, especially since she was using such a seductive tone.

The princess was certainly new to all this, but there was a flare to her voice and posture that indicated she had done these kinds of things endlessly in her fantasies. She was far lewder than you gave her credit for, but you probably should have figured that out when she started coming onto you.

She took a deep breath and spoke from the heart. “...I want my knight… to take me…” 

Caeda didn’t wait for your response. She hopped back up and wasted no time in discarding her skirt and shoes. However, instead of going fully nude, she opted to keep her thigh-high socks on, already aware that boys were fond of them. As she kicked her clothes away, you figured she’d appreciate it if you joined her. You only had the upper half of your attire to discard, so it wasn’t difficult to remove it even when sitting down.

Since she was now naked and standing up, you finally got to appreciate her full figure. It was no secret that Caeda was a petite girl, but she did have respectful hips and thighs, as expected of a pegasus knight. 

As Caeda straddled you once more, you placed your hands on her hips, though couldn’t resist the urge to trail them back to grope her butt. It was predictably small, but squishy. The princess giggled, her voice leaking a few nerves for what was to come.

With her legs spread, it wasn’t hard to see her virgin pussy for the first time either. She was unbelievably wet, and you couldn’t help but trace a hand across her thigh, en route to touch it. However, Caeda shivered before you could even reach her most private place.

“S-Sorry…” she laughed. “My thighs… are quite ticklish…”

She sounded more embarrassed about that than everything else you had done. It was a charming trait that you made sure to keep in mind for the future. You weren’t going to use that information maliciously… except if you maybe wanted her to easily laugh, since it was an adorable one.

Soon, her expression shifted back to that apprehensive, but still excited one. Your cock was raring to go, and her wet snatch was inches away from it.

“Caeda, are you ready?” you inquired.

“Y-Yes… but… be gentle,” she answered, leaning up slightly while holding onto your shoulders. “Could you… guide it in… and then tell me when to lower my body?”

You understood what strategy she had in mind. The awkward stuttering of her body, as well as being blind, didn’t help her push your dick in even when she was begging for it earlier. If you positioned yourself instead, all she’d have to do is lower herself at her own pace. 

Gripping your cock, you were almost distracted by how much slobber remained on it. However, you didn’t let it distract you while you aimed it towards her pussy, tilting in a way that aligned with it. Gently sliding your shaft against her folds, you found her opening and kept your length stable, even as your head slightly nudged inside her.

Looking up at the princess, you gave her a nod that signified your part was done.

Her grip on your shoulders tightened once again while she began to lower herself. It took some effort for the rest of your head to penetrate her thanks to the size difference, but she managed. Her shaky breathing was loud, but Caeda had learned the virtue of patience and knew that she needed to take her time.

Even with just the tip in, you could feel her insides squeeze you relentlessly, trying to eject what it perceived as a foreign object.

“...take your time, Caeda,” you reassured her that you too were willing to wait.

“Mm-hmm…” she answered, biting her lip as she resumed lowering herself. However, it wasn’t long before you finally breached that barrier. Caeda trembled as she felt her hymen break, tears assembling in her eyes. Although she was visibly in pain, you saw a look of sheer determination morph onto her face. She was in agony, but she had done her research. She knew this would fade in time, and it wasn’t like some pain was going to stop her at this point.

In fact, she began to unexpectedly giggle.

“...are you alright?” you questioned her. Though chuckling wasn’t unnatural for her, you were wondering why she was doing it now of all times.

“...it hurts, but…” she spoke so softly, even though anguish leaked out of her speech. “You were in pain too… when that arrow pierced you, r-right?”

“Yes… but, what does this-”

“This is … like that, i-isn’t it?” she interrupted you, gazing up at your eyes. There was a strange beauty in a face that expressed so many feelings. “I have… been hit too… but although you were hurt… your eyes never left me… you wanted to make sure… I was okay...”

Caeda sounded like she was in a trance, but you could taste the meaning in her words.

You could see it in her eyes. The tears had been shed, but they were not ones originating from pain, even as lines of blood slid down your shaft. 

“I love you…”

Hearing those words made you realize how frantic your heartbeat was.

You hadn’t even noticed it, but you had fallen for this girl, just as she had fallen for you. You had both bonded thanks to familiar origins. You had taken an arrow meant for her. The signs were there all along. 

“I love you too…” 

Although a thousand emotions painted her face, she still found room to give you the brightest smile. 

Caeda leaned in, embracing you in a tender kiss that lacked energy, but it felt the most divine yet. You wrapped your arms around her back, clinging to her with hands that made her feel safe and secure. 

While she kissed you, she returned to lowering herself. Now adapting to the pain, she sunk more of your length inside her, a feeling you couldn’t ignore with how madly gripping it was. Her unstable groans leaked into your mouth, but she used your lips as a wonderful distraction from any aching. 

Thankfully, the worst of the pain was now over. When the kiss came to its natural conclusion, you stared at her rosy cheeks for a while, wondering why she had such a satisfied, albeit shaky look on her face.

When you tilted your head down, you saw.

Caeda had taken your entire length. Somehow, you were fully inside her, but you knew she was _very_ full up in exchange. The comfort of her mouth was gone, replaced by a blazing hot pressure, but that unique feeling was immensely stimulating too.

“...I did it…” she sounded immensely happy, and you couldn’t blame her for it. She had overcome such a challenging task essentially all on her own, and you were proud of her for it. “It feels… so intense…”

“...are you still in pain?” you knew the answer to that question, but you wanted to assess how great that pain was.

“...I am, a little,” she answered truthfully, but realized it was better to elaborate. “It aches, but it is nothing I cannot handle. I promise.”

“Then I am glad to hear that, my princess.” you planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She gave you her addicting laughter in return, still finding entertainment and joy in you calling her that. You doubted she would ever grow tired of it. “My knight… feels wonderful. Does my knight know… how happy he makes me feel?”

“And does my princess know how wonderful I feel because of her?” you playfully fought back. 

“The knight’s princess feels the same way,” she spoke, her smile never faltering. Clearing her throat, she smirked, believing it was appropriate to drop the act, at least for now. “...I think… I can start moving again.”

“Okay, but don’t be afraid to take your time, alright?”

Caeda nodded rapidly, diverting all attention to the cock still inside her. The majority of the pain had long since faded and while she knew it would temporarily return if she moved, she believed she was ready. 

She felt so _full_. It was a strange feeling, but equally amazing. It was as if all the pain had been replaced by pleasure… and she had to yet to even move!

 _This_ was why sex was so popular. This magnificent feeling of feeling so full and warm... and sharing these feelings for the first time with the man she loved… 

It wasn’t just magnificent. It was magical. 

Predictably, she felt those familiar pinches return when she raised herself, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. She was a princess and a pegasus knight! This was child’s play to somebody like her.

She succeeded in removing most of your length, and felt ready to swallow it all up again. She quickly learned that your length returning to her tight insides hurt considerably more, but she knew as long as she was patient, she would be fine.

Watching such a slender body work your length was a wondrous sight. Although misfortune occasionally coated her face, you mostly saw nothing but unadulterated determination on it. Caeda was excited and very eager to please you, and both those characteristics were aiding her first time sufficiently. 

She paused when you bottomed out again, but she soon repeated herself, this time managing to complete the cycle at a faster rate. 

It was heavenly. She was tight, but not unbearably so, and the way her walls consistently slid across your sensitive shaft was extraordinary. She was continuously improving her speed too, making you start to believe that if she kept this up, you were going to cum in no time.

“Do you… feel good?” she asked for your input.

“Caeda… you are doing... so good…” you nervously spoke back. You hadn’t even noticed until you spoke that she had captured your voice. Words could not form as clearly, simply as the bliss echoing throughout your body was that distracting.

She heard the stutters in your voice and your subsequent groans, and she was more than happy to use them as her fuel, even if her body was starting to tire. 

“Ah… I can feel it… so much…” she shared, her entire body sweating madly. Her breathing was worse and you were beginning to notice, but everything felt too wonderful for you to ask her if she was going to be alright.

However, Caeda soon reached her limits. She couldn’t ignore them any longer. The girl collapsed onto your chest, panting endlessly.

“S-Sorry…” she sounded distraught.

The fact that she managed to do so much by herself was remarkable, especially as this was her first time doing such a thing. You comforted her the only way you knew how. “It’s okay. You’ve done phenomenally, Caeda.”

“...you’re not just saying that, are you?” 

“Of course not,” you spoke faintly, not wanting your favorite girl to feel so unsure of herself. “Would you like me to take over now? You’ve done so much. It’s only fair.”

“...if you are okay with that,” she answered, still sounding a little defeated. It was obvious she wanted to bring you to orgasm all by herself, but her body just wasn’t trained enough to deal with all these new feelings. 

“In that case, can you wrap your legs around my back?” you advised her. They were currently dangling around your lower body, but the new position you had in mind needed to have them wrapped behind you. She did as she was told without haste. “Okay, now do the same with your arms, and hold tightly, okay?”

Caeda nodded, fulfilling her task effortlessly. Satisfied she now had a firm grip on your body, you began to lift yourself off the bed, taking the pretty princess up with you. She soon understood why you wanted her to hold onto you firmly, and you made sure to reinforce her yourself by placing one hand on her back and another on her rear. Thanks to her light weight, it was easy to keep her stable without disturbing your own balance either.

The princess giggled, liking how high up she felt. “It’s like I’m riding a pegasus… but... I’m riding something else this time…”

Her attempt to be flirty and seductive was frankly more adorable than sexy, but you still appreciated her comment. 

With this new hold you had over her, it was time for you to take over. Being able to thrust into her manually was shockingly better than you thought it would be. Although still tight, your dick had done a good job of loosening her up enough that you could outright pound her if you wanted to. As tempting as that was (especially as you knew she could take your entire length), you held back, lest it reawaken some of her earlier pain.

For now, you were perfectly content with slow but consistent thrusts. Caeda hummed approvingly, realizing that your heads now being synced in height meant she could kiss you all she wanted with ease, and she did just that. 

The princess was a lot greedier with her kisses this time, pulling you closer by resting her hands on the back of your neck. She actually ever so slightly eclipsed you in height in this position and you had a feeling she was liking that change of pace. 

“Mmm…” Caeda cooed, discovering how much she was loving this position. When the kiss at last broke, strings of saliva still connected your lips to hers. However, you weren’t the one who had gotten too carried away with the smooching. Even though she was physically a mess-- an adorable mess, she still found energy to say those enchanting words. “I love you…”

You answered her with a kiss of your own, this one tamer but still just as mesmerizing. Caeda was too exhausted to turn it lustful, but she was perfectly content with just enjoying your lips against hers, and you felt the same way. "I love you too."

“...d-do you really?” she asked when it concluded, your face a mere inch away from hers.

“I wouldn’t lie about something like that,” you confessed. These were new feelings to you, but you knew what love was and what it felt like. The frantic beating of your heart couldn’t be faked. Caeda had so much charm and personality, and was unbelievably cute too. In hindsight, it was silly that it took you this long to realize. 

“...I feel like I’m dreaming,” she chuckled. “Hey… could you help me make sure this isn’t just a wonderful dream?”

“Want me to pinch you?”

“No, not that!” she rolled her eyes. Caeda leaned in with a mischievous smirk, but it wasn’t to plant another kiss. Her breath tickled your ear while she giggled momentarily. “I want you to… _fuck_ me…”

Caeda clearly knew a lot more about sex than you initially thought, but it was becoming increasingly apparent she knew a fair amount of seductive tricks too. 

It was tempting to tease her and state that you were already doing that… but you knew _exactly_ what she meant by those words. She was being incredibly cheeky, but you would be lying if you said you didn’t like that part of her. 

The princess’s smug face began to morph dramatically as you sped up your thrusting. The sudden increase in speed had a greater effect on her body than you imagined; her hot moans told you she was _loving_ it.

You were thankful you had such a strong grasp on her, as her body was trembling and disturbing her hold on you. 

“Is this what you wanted, Caeda?” you found an opportunity to slightly tease her.

“...I… it feels… sooo goood…” her words were broken beyond belief, but she was having an amazing time. Her body served as a delightful visual treat too. Her face, once the pinnacle of cuteness, was tasting the pleasures of sex and looked undeniably sexy. Her breasts, though small, wobbled in rhythm with your thrusts. Your cock, constantly thrusting in and out of something that was initially too small for it, enhanced how turned on you were. 

By this point, you were ramming her body as fast as you possibly could. Your shaft constantly bashed against her cervix, sending sparks of indescribable pleasures throughout her body. Caeda, thought to be lost in bliss, surprised you by pushing her body back. Though her contribution was minimal, it accelerated things just a bit more, increasing the existing joy. 

As addicting as it was to pound her tender body, exhaustion began to creep up to you fast. You weren’t so hesitant to slow down though, since Caeda was ridiculously worn out too. The sex crawled to a halt and she gasped for air, resting her head on your shoulder.

“I love it…” she whispered serenely. “I love it… _sex_ … I want… to do this with you all the time…”

You couldn’t blame her for thinking this was a dream. You were starting to think this was almost too good to be true yourself.

“Would you like to change position?” you asked her. As amazing as it was to be rough and tough with her, your body couldn’t keep up.

“...on the bed, please…” she spoke her request.

You nodded, turning around to face your kingsize mattress. You quietly guided Caeda down onto the bed, and although you felt a little empty upon exiting her pussy, it wasn’t going to be long before you were inside her again. Caeda initially looked like she was ready for you to take her just like that, but a newly formed look on her face indicated she had an idea.

Getting on all fours, the girl crawled over to the top of the bed, uncovering your quilt and sliding underneath it. She rested her head on your pillow and raised her arms, snapping her hands rapidly to beckon you over.

You joined her under the covers, positioning yourself on top of her and giving her a gentle kiss to rejuvenate your urges. You didn't even think about kissing her. You just wanted to.

“...your bed is really warm,” she laughed. “But I like it… and I want to do it like this… I want to feel your warmth too…”

Caeda’s game was easy to figure out. Having sex like this was very traditional, and although she was an unconventional girl, she wanted to taste tradition just this once. The girl spread her legs, hiding her face (and blush) with her fist. She was acting as if you were about to take her first time again. 

You couldn’t blame her for acting this way though. The atmosphere had shifted to a more romantic one. Perhaps the warmth of the covers was contributing, or the comfort of the bed. Either way, you were ready to make love to her again.

As soon as you pushed inside, you calmly rested your body on hers. Her breath tickled your neck while you optimized your position. From Caeda’s perspective, the size difference was a lot more prominent. Although she was now trapped underneath your body, she had never felt safer. Satisfied with your positioning, you restarted your thrusting, opting to take things gently at first.

“...just like that…” she cried out. “Be gentle at first… I like it when you treat me like a delicate princess... “

“At first?” you pointed out.

“When you’re ready… speed up and _take me._ Make me yours…” she continued.

You loved how she knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to tell you.

“And then what?”

“...and then…” she grew shy. “...then…”

“...then?” 

“I want you to… to… c-cum... inside me…”

You knew why all that confidence of hers had gone. Thankfully, you weren’t opposed to her speaking like a shy maiden. Her soft undertones sent delightful shivers throughout your body. Caeda was somehow being simultaneously and equally cute and sexy at the same time. 

Naturally, you were more than happy to fulfill her last request. 

Resuming your light thrusting, you felt her legs raise and grasp your back, holding onto you as tightly as her arms. Caeda held onto you as if her life depended on it, moaning endlessly and energetically. It was like the girl was being pleasured so much, she believed she was falling. You were almost debating whether or not you should accelerate, but doing that _was_ part of her request. 

She was ridiculously wet too, so you knew she could take it once more. After all, every time your crotch slapped again hers, you could feel how soaked she was. 

And so, you hastened up, sinking into her depths swiftly. Caeda reacted instantly, treating you to her broken yet beautiful voice while her body quivered in bliss. 

“I love you… I love you…. I love youuuuu...” she said her new favorite words. You rewarded her with more dramatic thrusts, testing how she reacted to them. You had a feeling she liked it deep, and since she reacted so powerfully to those strong movements, you confirmed that your hunch was right.

You weren’t pounding her as roughly as before, but she was acting as if you were. Caeda was lost in tranquility, still not used to how wonderful her body was feeling. She prayed this form of happiness would never grow stale, as she wanted to feel like this always. 

When her grip suddenly tightened, you stared down at her, discovering how beautiful her face was. Tears of happiness swam down her face and though her moans tried to block it, she tried her best to never stop smiling. 

“I… I’m going to…” she warned you, unable to resist that dramatic buildup of hormones surging throughout her very being. You felt it in more ways than one. Caeda screamed, her voice echoing nothing but pleasure while her walls coiled around your cock, squeezing you with relentless force. Her warm pussy grew even hotter, sending jolts of pleasure throughout your body as well. 

The princess’s breathtaking orgasm brought you to your own climax swiftly and suddenly. Your load breached her cervix, feeding her thirsty womb with the seed she wanted so much. Your legs gave way and you fully collapsed onto her body, but she embraced you in a tight hug nevertheless, telling you she was okay. Locked in the wonders of your individual ends, your sweaty bodies pushed up against each other while you groaned simultaneously. Although your bodies grew numb, it did nothing to displace how happy you both were.

Caeda was somehow the most conscious out of the two of you. Upon noticing the quilt had been thrown around a bit, she grabbed it, pulling it over the both you and her to seclude the warmth.

“Thank you…” she whispered, her voice barely audible. But you heard her, and her voice was the rejuvenation you needed. It was tempting to stay on top of her, but just in case she was starting to feel uncomfortable, you gradually tumbled off her. It was saddening to leave her warm insides, but there was still some satisfaction from watching your semen ooze out of her. Caeda observed it herself and it restored her blush temporarily.

When your head hit the pillow, you turned to face her, watching her aquatic eyes sparkle. You couldn't help but lightheartedly chuckle. “Who would have thought taking an arrow for you would lead to this?”

Caeda’s heartwarming smile grew. “My knight was so brave.”

“And so was my princess,” you replied, watching her eyes narrow as she grew accustomed to the pillow’s comfort. She appeared to be looking down.

“Does my knight want another reward?” that familiar lewd tone suddenly sprang back into action. It was surprising, but you couldn’t help but wonder what she had in mind.

“This knight would never decline a reward from his beautiful princess.”

Caeda chuckled, shuffling her body down underneath the covers. As she disappeared into the darkness, you felt her calm hands stroke your shaft, followed by a sudden warmth as she abruptly took your length into her mouth. You kept her hidden in the covers, since there was a strange appeal to having a girl suck you off under the quilt.

Though you were exhausted and doubted you could properly get turned on again, you appreciated the sudden blowjob. Caeda had likely done some research and learned how sensitive a man could be after a climax, or she had perhaps heard that clean-up blowjobs were popular. It was a bizarre form of pleasure, as though it felt fantastic, it tired you out even more. 

The princess soon stopped, letting go of her new favorite treat and planting one final kiss on the tip. She shuffled back up and grinned at you, not caring that her hair had grown messy. It helped make her look lewd, in fact, and she knew you liked that.

“I heard men like it when girls clean them up,” she confirmed your earlier suspicions. “Did my handsome knight like that?”

“Absolutely,” you were a little mesmerized by it still. Your answer was plain, but it more than satisfied her.

“...would you be okay if… I stayed the night?” Familiar bashfulness painted the girl’s face. There was no reason for her to think you’d say no, but asking it in the first place did make her feel a little timid.

“Of course you can,” you answered. “I’d love that, actually.”

“Yaaay!” she sounded ridiculously excited. Showing how much she appreciated your response, Caeda snuggled up her warm body against yours. You cuddled her in return, soon learning how wonderful it was to snuggle with a cute girl under the covers. “I’m really happy, you know…”

“I’m really happy too.”

She shared her trademark giggle. “This still feels like a dream. I hope you don’t disappear when I wake up!”

“I hope _you_ don’t disappear, Caeda,” you shared her sentiment. “I want to wake up to an adorable princess in my arms.”

“Then let’s hold onto each other tightly,” she suggested. “Then we won’t lose each other, okay?”

You nodded. It was admittedly a little early to go to sleep, but the sun had set as you were having sex, so at least you weren’t going to bed while daylight still struck. Besides, the two of you had exhausted each other, so sleep sounded like the most wonderful idea in the world.

Caeda was the first to fall asleep, purring in your chest while her arms stayed locked around you. Her hums were quiet and soothing to listen to, so you embraced them, using them to help you fall asleep as well. 

* * *

You awoke to the sun glaring through your window, an unfortunate reminder that you hadn’t drawn your curtains. 

But you didn’t mind, since you had an adorable girl sleeping soundly in your arms. 

The minimal movement you made thanks to your awakening broke her from her slumber. Caeda took a moment to come together, but she eventually leaned up, rubbing her eyes to force herself awake. At first, she looked a little shocked at the unfamiliar surroundings, but she thankfully pieced things together fast.

She had a terrible case of bed hair, but it made her look so cute. 

When she saw you staring at her, she simply smiled. “Good morning… you’re still here…”

“This is my bed, to be fair,” you teased her.

“Oh, shush…” she dropped back down onto the pillow, immediately cuddling back up against your body. “...was last night real? Everything feels so surreal… and I can’t stop smiling, either.”

“I’m glad you’re happy,” you said. “I am too.”

“...um…” she tapped her fingers together. “Does this mean… we are lovers? Boyfriend… and girlfriend…?”

“Would you like that?”

“Y-Yes!” she spoke quickly, almost biting her tongue. “I would… love that!”

"Then I would too."

* * *

How did you and Caeda celebrate your new relationship? By having another round of sex, naturally. With you already having some idea where her weak spots were, as well as this not being her first time, it was a lot easier for both of you to climax. 

You hadn’t really considered how you’d tell the Order of Heroes about your new relationship (or if you would at all), so you had Caeda sneak out of your room independently. She didn’t mind the secrecy of it all, finding it thrilling. 

When you found your way to the dining hall, you were a little disappointed that your new lover wasn’t there.

But somebody else was.

“Good morning,” a familiar voice greeted you, one that almost made you think it was actually Caeda. As you looked up, you saw that it actually was… but also wasn’t. “You look well rested.”

The older Caeda sat down alongside Marth, ready to sample some of the morning cooking. “You don’t mind if we eat with you, do you?”

“No, of course not,” you answered. “I welcome any company.”

“You are very kind,” Caeda shared her thanks. “It’s good you are here, actually. I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me?”

“For yesterday, I mean,” she elaborated. “I heard you took a nasty injury meant for me-- well, I mean, the younger me.”

“It wasn’t that big of an injury,” you shrugged it off.

“She was so distraught, that girl,” Caeda mumbled. “She asked around for advice on how she could make it up to you, you know.”

“She did?”

“Yes. It was a little amusing, admittedly,” the older princess replied. “I am curious though… what did she do for you in the end?”

That was a dangerous question, but thankfully you were able to answer fast. “She bought me some food. We sat in my room and ate together, and it cheered her up.”

“...really now?” Caeda… didn’t sound convinced. You then realized _why._ You were talking to Caeda! A Caeda would know exactly how she’d act in such a situation, after all. She banked on you forgetting this, resulting in her figuring out the truth. Those narrowed eyes and mild smirk said it all. “Well, I saw her earlier, and she was very happy. I even gave her a gift of my own to make sure she stayed that way.”

“I’m… glad to hear that.”

“Make sure you keep her happy, okay?” Caeda continued this strange yet slightly terrifying conversation. “I’ve seen how she is around you. She’s very fond of you. It reminds me of how I look at… ah, well, nevermind about that.”

The conversation came to an abrupt close afterwards. You ate in silence, and when Caeda and Marth eventually left, she waved goodbye, giggling to herself.

There wasn’t any planned work for you to do until later in the afternoon, so you returned to your room. As soon as you opened the door, you saw a familiar figure waiting for you.

Caeda-- your Caeda, was dressed up. 

Dressed up _very_ erotically.

Somehow, she had gotten her hands on a set of lingerie that fit her frame perfectly. It placed great emphasis on her most attractive assets. She looked a little shy, but there was an air of confidence surrounding her, as if she knew you would find that attire sexy.

“Welcome back,” she giggled. “What do you think?”

You closed the door quickly. “Where… did you get that?”

“It was a gift, but I won’t say from who!”

...it wasn’t hard for you to figure out who.

You’d find a way to thank that individual later… somehow. Right now, you had a gorgeous girl waiting for you, eager to continue exploring the wonderful world of sex with her new lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!   
> \--> twitter.com/KwIlsa33
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!   
> \--> discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy


End file.
